The purpose of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of docetaxel and doxorubicin in combination when given to patients with solid tumors. As single chemotherapeutic agents, both drugs have shown a broad spectrum of activity in solid tumors; it is hoped that, in combination, the agents will exert a synergistic effect. The study has been extended to January, 1999.